Heroes From the Future
by Starrynyte04
Summary: What happens when the Justice League meet their kids? The teens have come back to the past to chase down a powerful supervillian who plans on destroying the League, and the parents have to let them do it on their own. On the way, the future young justice team will find out more than they ever knew about their parents. All while they take the adults on an...enlightening ride.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my first Fan fiction ever, so I'm not too sure how this is all supposed to go. If you want to leave me a comment I'd appreciate anything you have to say whether good or bad, though please, don't use excessive cussing. IMPORTANT: This is based of the Justice League Show and the shows connected to it. I also drew inspiration from Young Justice. However, I changed a few things around to make the story work and added my own characters to the mix. If you have a hard time trying to imagine what these characters look like, or would just like to know more about them, leave a comment and I will get back to you, either by describing them further and/or maybe uploading a sketch of them. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 1: Meet the Kids

Nearly all the members of the Justice League were in the Watchtower, celebrating the return of a dozen leaguers who had gone off world to stop an intergalactic war. In the mess hall, there was a victorious feeling to the air as the heroes gathered into small groups, talking animatedly and laughing at each other's jokes.

Suddenly, the all the alarms went off in the Watchtower.

"Warning," said a mechanical female voice. "Unknown energy pulse detected in the main atrium. Warning. Unknown energy pulse detected in the main atrium."

Every hero immediately ran to the equivalent of an entrance lobby of the Watchtower and arrived to find a small white energy disc materializing about ten feet from the floor in the middle of the room. The league all gathered around the growing disk and quickly realized it was a portal of some sort. Wordlessly, they all took up battle stances, waiting for whatever was trying to come through.

The portal continued to grow until it was about eight feet across, then a loud boom sounded from it and in a few moments, about a dozen kids fell through and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Oomph!"

"Ow."

"That sucked."

"Would you get OFF me! I can't breathe."

A few members of the league slightly relaxed their stances at seeing the kids, but they all stayed quiet in their circle around the new arrivals as they began to untangle themselves.

"You know, that actually wasn't too bad," a boy who looked to be about 16 said with a grin.

"Yeah," agreed another boy who actually looked more like a young adult. "We landed on something soft."

"You landed on me," growled a girl with jet black curly hair and silver bracelets.

As the kids, who were actually mostly teenagers, stood up, the league members got a better look at them and were shocked to see that they were all wearing costumes, a couple of them with some very familiar symbols on the fronts. As Green Lantern, John Stewart, scanned them, he noticed one in the back and gaped for a second.

"Wait," he said to the league as he took a step forward. "Is that…Warhawk?" he said in a strangled tone.

Before anyone else could react, Shayera stepped forward too.

"Warhawk?" she said. "As in…Rex? Our future son, Rex?"

The other teens moved so that Warhawk was more visible. He was much younger than when John and Batman had met him in the future, but he was wearing a similar costume made of silver armor and battle helmet with black wings sticking out the back.

"Uh…hi?" he said uncertainly.

Shayera beamed and started to move forward when Batman put out his arm and stopped her.

"Who are all of you? How did you get here? And why?" he asked simply.

The teens looked a bit taken aback, then one boy holding a bow with a quiver on his back – who looked to be the oldest at around eighteen or nineteen, maybe even twenty – said, "Hold that thought while we take a minute to sort out ours-"

"Actually," interrupted the girl wearing the silver bracelets and dressed in all black, "we don't really need to collect our thoughts. At least not yet," she added with a smile. From a pocket on her silver belt she pulled a small metal cube. "Superman gave me this just before we left and told me to play it immediately when we got to the past."

"Hold up!" Green Arrow said. "You're saying you're from the future?" he asked with disbelief clear in his voice.

None of the teens bothered to respond. The girl simply stepped forward and carefully put the cube on the ground before pressing a button on the side. As soon as she did, a holographic image of Superman appeared above it, only this Superman was clearly older than the present Superman standing next to the rest of the league.

The holographic Superman started to speak.

"I'm sure all of you in the Watchtower are confused and curious about the appearance of these young heroes. I know because I remember standing there about twenty years ago, watching this recording of myself play out. You all should know that the team was sent to this time period in pursuit of a super-villain known as Blitzkrieg. We don't know his exact intentions, however we suspect he is trying to change the past by taking out the future members of the Justice League before they become heroes. Be warned, he is one of the most dangerous crimianls in our time due his unfailing ability to control the minds of anyone and everyone who is in close enough proximity, even other heroes with telepathic abilities. Fortunately, in the future we have devised a way to impede Blitzkrieg's mind control, but none of you will have this protection yet, which is why, no matter how hard it will seem, you must trust the team to take down Blitzkrieg by themselves and not interfere."

Superman paused to let this sink in. "You might be wondering why we sent them back to handle this instead of more experienced heroes. The answer is simple: we can't come back. The laws of time don't permit it. Yes, Batman did once meet himself in the future, but that was when time was coming apart due to Chronos interfering with the timeline and making time fluid. The Law of Time states that no one person can exist at two different points of space at the same time. This doesn't mean that the young justice team was a last resort, though. They're young, but they're strong. One last thing, and this is for the team as much as the league. One this day, the members of the Justice League learn that some of them have children – the members of the young justice team to be exact, so you can all reveal your identities as this timeline is stable – nothing changes from this knowledge. In fact," the holographic Superman smiled, "I think it helped move things along. When the mission is completed, all that the team will need to do to get back to the future is activate the portal generator contained within this cube by holding down the center button for ten seconds. It will only work once. Good luck."

The hologram disappeared and the girl stepped forward to pick up the cube and put it back in her pocket. Meanwhile, all of the Justice League wanted to know exactly who these young heroes were and Green Arrow was the one to finally ask, "So, um…what are your names?"

The teens looked at each other wondering if they really should reveal who they were, and how they should start.

"If Superman said it was okay, then we might as well," said one of the smallest kids in a quiet, yet confident voice. It was one of the girls, who stood on the side with her face covered by her hood that was attached to a long, gray, coat-like covering over a silver one piece suit paired with matching gray boots.

The League got the impression that this girl didn't talk much, but that when she did, it was always worth listening to.

"My name is Greta Sage. I go by Secret," she said simply, and most of the League looked at her completely clueless as they didn't know The Question's Secret identity was Victor Sage. Huntress knew though, and she looked at Question curiously.

"We're next!" said the two smallest members of the team who couldn't be more than ten or eleven years old. The boy and girl both super-sped forward to face the League.

"I'm Jay West. Call me Kid Flash!" said the small boy with red hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Iris West. Call me XS!" said the blond-haired girl who posed next to her brother.

The current Flash gaped for a moment looking at the two kids. The boy was wearing his old Kid Flash costume: red pants and yellow top with a red Flash insignia on it. The girl was wearing almost the same thing only the colors were reversed – red top and yellow pants – and the yellow insignia had only one jag in the bolt of electricity.

A green skinned girl wearing a female version of the Martian Manhunter's outfit stepped forward next. She looked to be about thirteen and was obviously nervous. "Hi," she said shyly. "My name's J'enné J'onzz, but everyone calls me Jenny. Oh, and my superhero name is Miss Martian, or Miss M for short." She stepped back.

"I guess you all know who I am," said Warhawk from where he was standing with his arms crossed, but his harsh stance was softened by his smile. "Name's Rex Stuart, and I go by Warhawk."

One of the older teens wearing a skintight suit made of a blood red shirt with black pants stepped forward and bowed. "Prince Kor of Atlantis. I am the new Aqualad," he barely got out before another girl stepped forward.

"Well I'm Rodeo," she exclaimed in a thick Texan drawl wearing a black cloth mask over her face. She was in her mid-teens, wearing a forest green flannel shirt, light beige breeches with a matching vest, cowboy boots complete with stirrups, and a black Stetson hat. "Y'all can call me "Ro" for short though since it works for my real name too. It's Roxanne Saunders!"

The League members around Vigilante shot him a couple of looks.

"Don't you gimme those looks," he whispered in a low voice.

Now there were only four of the oldest teens left.

"After you," sang the archer in black to the two other boys. They both rolled their eyes, but introduced themselves anyway.

"Cooper Kent. Alpha," said the younger one in a mostly red one-piece with the middle section white and a red alpha symbol on the chest.

"Conner Kent. Superboy," the older teen said with a determined look in his eye. His costume was black except for two sapphire blue lines that ran down the front and back on each side and outlined the top of his boots. There was also, of course, the S symbol on his chest colored in the same blue that also happened to match his eyes.

Superman's own eyes widened in response.

The Archer was wearing varying shades of gray and black, with a large, black, downward facing arrow covering most of his chest. He smirked as he said, "I'm Robert Queen; Black Arrow," which just left the girl in black.

She gave a small sigh, knowing her identity would shock the leaguers the most, since it was just the most unexpected. Then she announced, "My name is Lillian Wayne. I go by Lilith."

The League all looked at Batman, though of course, he kept his stoic façade in place.

For a moment, there was silence in the tower, then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Captain Marvel. Everyone looked at him in shock. He wiped away some tears and asked to the room at large, "What? How can you not think this is hilarious?!" He chuckled some more and when he noticed that no one laughed along he explained. "Oh come on! Okay, some of it isn't really surprising, like Black Arrow. But BATMAN has a daughter with what looks like WONDER WOMAN?! And Flash has TWINS?!"

"Twins?" repeated Flash in horror. He looked at the young speedsters. "Is that true? How old are you?" he asked panicky.

"We're eleven," they both said.

"Oh my god, you really are the same age. I HAVE TWINS!" screeched Flash while he grabbed his head.

This only caused Captain Marvel to burst out laughing again. Only this time, a bunch of other leaguers joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics or any of it's characters. (I did make up Rodeo, Lilith, and Cooper Kent. However, there is a future super named Alpha, though there's really not much info on him.)**

**A/N: I didn't really give a good physical description of the characters before so here they are if you're curious:**

**Jay West (Kid Flash): 11, red hair, blue eyes, small and slim**

**Iris West (XS, pronouced 'excess'): 11, blonde hair, green eyes, small and slim**

**Greta Sage (Secret): 12, mostly wears her hood up covering her face, but has light tan skin, black hair and blue eyes, average build**

**J'enné J'onzz (Miss Martian): 13, green skin, light brown hair, brown eyes, average build**

**Roxanne Saunders (Rodeo): 15, tan skin, red shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, short**

**Rex Stuart (Warhawk): 16, black hair, light green eyes, average height, bulky**

**Cooper Kent (Alpha): 17, dark wavy brown hair, tan, dark blue eyes, tall, lean**

**Lillian Wayne (Lilith): 17, black curly hair, pale, blue eyes, tall, curvy**

**Prince Kor of Atlantis (Aqualad): 18, blonde, grey eyes, tall, muscular**

**Conner Kent (Superboy): 18, black cropped hair, tan, blue-blue eyes, tall, muscular**

**Robert Queen (BLack Arrow): 19, blonde hair, light brown eyes, tall, muscular**

**...**

As the laughter in the room died down, the awkwardness in the air became much more palpable. The league members who were apparently the parents of the teens all starting shifting and fidgeting uncomfortably, except for Batman of course. Batman does not fidget. Batman gets answers, and Batman stays in control.

A few members of the league had started to move towards the team in hopes of talking to them, but again, Batman stopped them.

"I'd like to know exactly what your plan is, but before you answer, you should be warned-"

"Not to give too much information away?" finished Lilith with a smirk. "Relax, Dad. We've all heard stories about the bad things that happen to time travelers and none us are going to risk not being born. We can keep our mouths shut."

Batman had a weird feeling go through him when he called her dad, yet it felt right. He watched her turn to the two speedsters. "Isn't that right?" she asked the twins with a pointed stare, and they nodded quickly. Then Lilith raised an questioning eyebrow at Rodeo.

"Girl, that ain't fair. I might like ta talk, but I can keep a secret. After all, I ain't no gossip!" she said crossing her arms and raising her chin.

"Right," said Black Arrow. He addressed Batman and the rest of the League now. "We have vague idea of what Blitzkrieg is up to and can guarantee that it won't be quiet. We can stop him, but first we need to find him. For now we should set up a monitor system that connects to all-"

"Arrow," interrupted Warhawk. All League members' eyes shifted curiously to Rex, while Black Arrow and some others on the team gave him more pointed looks. However, Warhawk stood his ground. "Arrow, you're not Team leader anymore. Lilith is. She should be the one making the plans and coordinating with the Justice League."

"Rex," Lilith said soothingly. "Thank you, but I can handle this."

"Handle what exactly?" asked Black Arrow to Lilith. "I've led this team for years."

"Until you left," stated Lilith plainly.

The league watched the power play with extreme scrutiny. They understood what was happening. Black Arrow, and also Superboy from the looks of it, had left the Young Justice Team to join the Justice League when they became adults, but now they had to work with their old team and its new leader.

_Miss Martian,_ Lilith thought, _Link us all up. This isn't for the league to hear._

Miss Martian's brown eyes glowed green for a second then thought, _Link established._

Lilith directed her thoughts at Black Arrow._ You joined the Justice League and gave up your position as leader of the Young Justice Team. So did Superboy._

_I have more experience leading this team, and this mission is too important for us to fail_, Arrow rebuked.

Lilith smiled, and even though the league didn't know what was happening, they could see the Bat behind the calm mask.

_Actually, you're wrong,_ she thought still smiling. _You don't have any experience at all in leading this team. If you remember, neither Kid Flash nor XS were on the team when you left, Secret was excluded from field work, and Miss Martian and Aqualad weren't available for even half the missions we went on. Since you left more than a year ago, these things have changed, the team and how it works as a whole along with it. The only reason that you and Superboy are here now is because __**I**__ agreed that we could use the extra help, despite the __**league's**__ concerns of you two coming along_," she finished no longer smiling.

_What do you mean the league had 'concerns'?_ asked Superboy with a scowl.

Lilith turned her glare on him. _You two don't get it do you? Rob_, Lilith addressed Black Arrow, _you led this team for three years before you joined the Justice League. It was always a part of the plan, so it didn't come as a shock, but you didn't teach Superboy one bit about being a leader and it left the team vulnerable. Then, a couple months later when we were __**still**__ trying to get our rhythm back, you up and leave too!_ She pointed an accusing finger at Superboy.

_Do you two have the slightest idea of how dangerous that was for the rest of us?_ Lilith asked them.

Superboy looked over at his younger brother, Alpha. _Coop?_ he asked him.

Alpha looked at his brother and gave him a small smile. _Sorry, bro, but she's right. None of us hold it against either of you_, he said quickly, _but Lil is leader now_.

_I agree_, thought Secret. The team all turned to their most perspective member. _Lilith is the one who taught us how to work together in perfect synchrony even in the heat of battle. She knows all of us completely, and if we now have to adjust to working with Black Arrow and Superboy, the only way we can pull it off is if we put our trust in Lilith_.

Black Arrow had nothing to say to that and looking back, he decided that she was right. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Excuse me," someone said, pulling the team from their thoughts and reminding them that they were surrounded by the Justice League. It was Superman. "What are you all doing?"

Martian Manhunter answered for them. "It appears they are having a psychic conversation."

"Sorry," a couple of the teens said while others made apologetic faces.

"Don't worry. You get used to it," said Alpha.

"Anyways," Black Arrow began. "We were just discussing that…Lilith is Team leader now, and Superboy and I will follow her orders."

"Humph."

Everyone turned to stare at Superboy who had his arms crossed with a fierce scowl and a disdainful look on his face.

Lilith raised her brow.

"Is that going to be a problem, Conner?"

...

**So, tell me what you all think. I already have the ending planned and some basic ideas of what's going to happen in the meantime, but if there's anything you all want to see let me know!**


End file.
